Logan's sister
by katigirl97
Summary: Logans little sister shay comes to visit for the summer, but why is she really there? and hats her secret? Carlos/oc Kendall/camille logan/james slash  : Jo/Jett
1. Chapter 1 SHAYY

****

math class is vry very boring :( but at leats i came up with this!

* * *

LOGANS POV

I looked around the lobby for carlos with James and Kendall when I first spotted the redhead.

Her hair was layered to look like it was pointing down and curled perfectly in each layer.

I reconized that head o hair anywhere.

"SHAYAA!" I shouted she turned around in suprise and looked but couldn't find me so I ran over and picked her up from behind she squealed, so I put her back down.

she turned around and saw me she smiled and hugged me.

"LOGGIEE!" She exclaimed.

"Shaylaa!" Kendall and James yelled running over and picking her up.

"Haha hey guys." she said They set her back down and I took a good look at my 14 1/2 year old sister.

she was wearing .com/cgi/set?id=24748964 with the flower in her hair.

she was beaming.

"Wheres Carlos?" she asked instantly.

"somewhere." I say.

"Im gonna go find him then." she looks around for a second then her eyes light up and I know she found him.

SHAY'S POV

"CARRLOSSS!" I scream and he looks over at me I smile and run over to him and jump at him and he catches me in a hug.

"SHAYYY!" He yelled back as I landed in his strong arms.

I Close my eyes for a second and smell him...he smells exactly the same, Vanilla Honey.

"You still smell like stawberries!" he said I laughed a litle.

"You still smell like Vanilla Honey!" i said.

My legs were around his waist and my arms were around his neck, while his arms were around my waist.

I let go and so did he.

Logan, Kendall, and James were standing behind me.

"What are you doing here?" Logan asked.

"Mom finally let me come visit for the rest of he summer!" I said with a large smile.

Logan and I didn't look a thing a like..nor acted a like, I was more like my dad, crazy and care free, while Logan on the other hand was uptight and jumpy.

We both were very smart..well I'm more book smart ...

Anyways..

"Lets show her the apartment!" James said.

'ya!" I said smiling.

They led me up to the apartment and right before we got to the door a girl with similier hair as mine, but brown, came up to Logan and slapped him.

"Why? Was I not good enough for you? I know I'm not the pretiest but leave me for her? With the compitition in just a week! I thought you loved me!" she yelled I was confuzzled.

The guys sighed.

"Bring it on?" they asked simaltaniously.

"Yup..wose this?" she asked.

"Oh this is my little sister Shaya." Logan answered.

"Really? you look nothing alike." She said.

"Ya we get that a lot."I said.

She nodded.

"I'm Camille.' she said

"No way _the _famous Camille Kendall on't shut up about whenever we text?" I asked Kendall shot me a look and I smiled.

"Kendall talks about me?" she asked

"Well are you the Camille that always slaps them and is in an on and off again relationship with logan? Oh andhe says your pretty..I love your hair, you should get pink tips." I said.

"Oh my gosh that would be amazing and i love you hair too! And you outfit!" she said

"Thanks i love your jeans they are adorable were'd you get them?" I asked.

"Goodwill, in California they have the cutest disigner clothes with cheep prices." she said I smiled and high fived her.

"we need to go shopping!" i said.

"Omg totally." she agreed.

"I like her" i said to the guys pointing at Camille. "shes my shopping buddy." i smiled.

"Idea! Lets go shopping in like an hour!" Camille said.

"sounds good lets do it! I need new shoes and pants I brought skrits and dresses but I forgot to pack my pants..." I said.

"no worries see you in an hour shopping buddy" she said.

"Bye shopping buddy!' I said back.

I smiled.

"shes nice! No wonder Kendall's inlove ith her shes awesome." I said

"I'm not inlove with her..shes jut a really reallygood friend..."

"with bennifits." i finished.

"yeah-wait no! I mean...SHAYA!" He yelled I was too buisy laughing to care.

logan rolled his eyes and we all walked in the apartment.

"I can't wait to meet this Jo person that you were talking about!" I said

"I can." Kendall said under his breath I rolled my eyes.

"Your just upset because you know I'm right." i said.

"No I'm upset because your really anoying!" He said I rolled my eyes.

"nice to see you too big brother." I said.

James, and Kendall were like an older brother to me so thats what I called them. Logan was my actual oler brother and Carlos was my best friend.

"Wait!do I hear Shay?" came a voice from th swirly slide.

I see Katie pop her head out of the slide.

"SHAYY!" she yelled and ran over to hug me.

"Hey Katie potati." I said my southern accent comming out.

When Logan moved out to California I moved down to my grandmother's in Texas for a year because they had a really good exchange program,(orso they think) and I kinda picked up and accent.

I hugged he back.

"Now I have another evil mind to help metake over this town." she said i smiled and Mrs. Knight comes out of her room.

"Keep it down in here..oh hi Shay what a nie suprise. How are you hunny?"

"I'm good..do you mind that I'm here because if your not then..."

"Oh no sweety its fine your grandmother called and told me it was a suprise so I already have a room for you." she said.

I smiled.

"Go grandma!" i said.

Mrs. Knight smiled and showed my room.

I smiled at her.

"Thank you for lettin me stay here Mrs. Knight." I said.

"Oh its no problem for my second daughter." She said with a smile and left.

I set my suitcase on my bed and unzipped it and started hanging things up in the mini closet.

(these r her clothes: .com/cgi/profileyou must be Shay?id=1981680 )

After 20 minutes I was all unpacked so I wlaked back out into the living room.

"Hello!" I say when I see the guys in the living room, Logan and james sitting rather close...hmmm.

"He-" Logan started but was cut off when someone knocked on the door.

'hmm Camilles not supost to be here in 40 minutes.' I think to myself.

Kendall opens the door and a blonde is standing there, around Camille's age..but I reconized her.

"Oh m gosh _Jo Taylor_? Oh my gosh you guys know her?" I ask they nod and She walks in.

"Hi you must be Shay, the one Camille told me about." She said sticking out her hand.

"Ya and your Jo Taylor from New Town High. I love that show..and you shoes!" I said looking at her shoes.

"Oh thanks, I love your shirt." She said

"Thanks!" I said.

"Your welcome, so Camille tells me your going shopping with her later?" She asked.

I nod,"ya you wanna come?" I ask.

"Sure it could be like a girls night out." She said.

"Ya it would be so much fun." I agreed.

Ya..wow Camille was right you guys don't look alike at all" She said smiling.

"we get that a lot" logan said she nodded.

"Wait! Is this the Jo that you were talking about?" I ask Kendall.

"Ya" He sighs and frowns.

"Whats up with him?" She asks me.

"Hes just upset because I'm smarterer than him." I say, she smiles looks at Kendall.

"So basically hes mad because your a girl and your smarter then him?" She asks.

"That and because I'm usually always right." I say, she nods.

"What are right about?" She asks.

I look over at Kendall and he motions not to tell her.

"That hes inlove with Camille but won't admit it." I shrugged he face palmed.

"Really? Well that makes breaking up wth him that much easier.." I heard her say under her breath I rised my eyebrow.

"I'll explain later." he mouths I nod.

I looked over at Kendall who was fumming.

"Dude...your face is red...quit looking at me like that! What the fuck did I do?" I asked.

"Language Shaya Rose." Logan warns I roll my eyes.

"Thats my girlfriend!" He said motioning at Jo.

"Really?" I ask incredibly.

"Yeah!" Kendall said.

I looked from Jo to Kendall with a raise eyebrow.

"Yeah you too were never gonna make it anyways." I shrug. "How long have you two been dating?" I ask.

"Almost a year." Jo replies

"Have you guys said the magical words yet?" I ask

"What?" Jo asks.

The three magical words..the L word..." I say she just looks completely lost.

"I love you..those magical words." I said.

They look at eachother and then back at me.

"No..." Jo says quietly.

"See you two were just going downhill, you didn't need me to ruin it, it was just bound to happen." I said.

"Your pretty smart when it comes to this." She says.

"Well I've been in a bunch of relationships since the guys left." Logan looks at me. "I have been in absolutly no relationshipd since the guys left I have been a sad loner girl with no life." I say with no expression, then flash a quick smile to Logan.

"We'll talk later." He said I winced and nodded.

"Well..I'm gonna go talk to Camille." Jo says.

"Oh no your not you two are gonna talk!" I said and grabbed both Kendall and Jo's arms draggin them to Kendall and Carlos's room, "Carlos a little help here." I said and he was instantly at my side.

We pushed them into the room and closed the door and locked it from the outside..they have a bathroom so it doesn't matter.

I walked away and Logan, James and Carlos grabbed my arms and dragged me into my room.

"Shaya, how many boyfriends have you had since we left?" Logan asked once they threw me on my bed and gaurded the doors.

"Online boyfriends, flings, local, or all the above." I asked smling sheepishly.

"All of the above." they all said at the same time.

"I 25 or 26." I said. There eyes grew so wide it wasn't even funny..actually it was haha.."But those include all my boyfriends from out of state." I added.

"How man boyfriends have you had out of state?" He asked pinching the bridge of his nose scared of the answer.

"17. Oh and Justin Bieber just asked me out so...18." I said.

"Justin Bieber?" Logan asked.

"Yeah he was just in texas and I kinda maybe sorta snuck out and kinda crashed the concert and snuck backstage and into his dressing room.." I said

Logan rolled his eyes.

"How many of the boyfriends were actually Laurens?" He asked

"All of them..." I said hanging my head.

Logan sat down next to men and hugged me.

"She wayy prettier than me and every gu we meet falls for her even one from germany I mean seriously! But I actuall did meet Justin Bieber and he really like me and asked me out but then I said he'd have to meet my bestest friend first and he met Lauren and then he like prectically dumped me and askedher out...but she said no...and now they are together." I said.

"Shay, you are way pretier than her, your beatiful." Carlos blurts out, but then turns brightred.

"Thanks Carlos but you don't have to lie to me." I said.

"Carlos is right if those guys rather go out with that bitch then they are really stupid." Logan said i shook my head.

"I think I should leeve, I mean in the 40 minute I've been here, I've ruined Kendall and jo's relationship and mad kendall hate me even more." i said standing up.

"No Shay don't leave, Your brother has missed you non-stop and so have carlos, kendall ,even though he wont admit it, and I." James said. Then whispered in my ear. "expescially logan." I smiled an hugged him.

I walked out of my room after hugging Carlos.

I sat on the couch and the I heard banging.

"Oops.'' I said laughing a little. "I think they can stay a little longer." I smirked.

'The rest of the summer is gonna be fun' I thought with a smile as Carlos sat down next to me and Logan and James walk out blushing like mad.

I laughed a little.

"You guys are the best..oh yeah when Camille gets here in 15 mintes you an let Kendall and jo out..or not." I said smirking.


	2. Chapter 2 ALEX

**:P so imgonna start with logies POV and what happened when shay left the bedroom ;)**

lOgIeS pOv

SHay hugged Carlos the walked out, Carlos followed her out which left James and I.

"That was really sweet of you." I said, he turned around.

"what?" He asked I rolled my eyes.

"what you said to Shay, it was really sweet." I complimented him, his face started turning red.

"Well shes a lot like your Logie, you just don't see it." I must've looked confused because he further explained

"You're bothvery caring and sweethearts, you both have that characteristic, in which your both very hard to resist." He said and he started turning really red, well so did I.

I smiled.

"Thanks James, lets get back." I said and we walked out My sister gave me a knowing smirk.

Camille knocked on the door and I went over to answer it.

"Hey Camille." I said she smiled and walked in.

"Hey! shay you ready to go?" she asked and shay unlocked the bedroom door only letting Jo out pushing Kendall back in.

"Yupp, Jo's goin with us, that ok?" she asked Camille nodde and the three linked there arms together.

"No talking to strange men!" I said.

"oh good idea! Thanks Loggie i will talk to every strange guy I see!" shay said ten closed the apartment door.

'No! SHAY!1 THATS NOT WHAT I MENT!" I yelled opening the door only to have it closed behind me and james pick me up by my waist.

"She's a big girl now Logie." He said.

"Yah...which reminds me..." I walked over and sat next to Carlos on one side and James on the other.

He looked at us with a weird expression.

"whats up buddy?" I asked.

"Um playing video games?" He said in a question tone.

I nodded.

"So...you like my sister." I stated.

His eyes nearly popped out of the sockets.

"wha-"

"Dude its totally obvious!" James added.

"Yeah well what about you two? Its so painfully obvious that you guys like each other! So just leave me alone!" Carlos snapped.

James and I were furiously blushing.

"Carlos do you like shay or not?" I asked.

"yes..." he said

"And as long as you dont break her heart I won't break your face! BUT if you do break your heart your not having children." He paled and nodded.

"when are yo gonna tell her?" James asked.

"Never." Carlos says.

"You have to tell her sometime!"I said

'Yeah well that sometime is just not now may be in a couple days, I mean we are just now seeing each other for the first time in years.' Carlos said I nodded my head.

"Kay"

ShAyS pOv

we walked into goodwill and we got a bunch of clothes and took a bunch of pictures of each other.

We decided to check out.

I looked up at the guy running the cash register to see him looking at me I blushed and looked at my feet, Jo and Camille noticed and started talking and giggling.

"You look new, I haven't seen you round before." he said.

"Shay, whats yours?" I ask

"Alexander, but you can call me Alex." He smiled.

He was hot, blond hair, brown eyes, tallish, around my age maybe a little older.

"How old are you?" He asks.

"14 how bout you?"

"19, your really pretty." he said I blushed,

"Thanks.' I said.

I get off in 15 minutes, wanna go get dinner?" He asked.

I looked at Jo and Camille who were smiling and nodding.

"sure Alex." I said he smiled.

'wait for me out front." He said I nodded and we paid for our stuff.

"I'll catch you guys later." I said

'ok we'll wait at your apartment for you don't stay out too late and bring Alex by so Logan can meet him." Camille said.

'OK' I said and they walked off, 15 minutes later Alex came up to me.

"Hey strawberry shortcake." He said I giggled.

'Hey Alex." I said.

'ready to go?" He asked I nodded and he led me to his blue kia soul.

"Nice car." I said he shook his head and smiled.

"shuddup."He pouted.

We got in and he took me to a burger place and we talked the entire night.

lOgIeS pOv

"WHAT?" I yelled.

Camille and Jo just told us that Shay went out with a guy 5 years older than her named Alex.

"Oh my gosh he was sooo hot! she was waiting for him when we left and they should be back whenever." Jo says.

"why did youguys leave her she could've been abducted and then I'd never see her again and shes my little sister! If she doesn't come back I'm never talking to either of you again." I said

"Gosh Logan calm down, shes gonna come back." Camille said.

I rolled my eyes i sat in silence while everyone else talked for 2 1/2 hours staring at the clock.

Then I heard giggling in the hallway.

"GUYS!" I said loudly and they quieted down.

"This is my brother's apartment he shares it with his 3 best friends, one of their little sisters and mom.' I heard shays voice say.

"Lets not go inside just yet.'

"why not?'

"Because you look so beautiful in this lighting.'

"aw"

The door opened.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN SHAY!' I yelled.

"Geese Logan calm down!" Jo said.

I just rolled my eyes the same time Shay did.

"Logan this is Alex." I looked at him for the first time and immediately felt something was wrong with the guy.

"I don't trust him." I said shay rolled her eyes.

"That's my older brother.' shay said pointing to me

"That's his best friend James, and Kendall an my bestest friend Carlos.' shay said pointing to them.

"That's Camille and Jo." she said I notice him check Camille out in her short skimpy dress.

Shay nor did anybody else seem to notice except Carlos.

"Kay well nice meeting you now leave." Carlos said Alex looked at him

'well I'm sorry im such a threat.' he smirked.

"Carlos stop being rude." shay said wrapping her arms around Alex.

Alex smirked at Carlos and this time Kendall and James caught on, Jo and Camille were too busy ogling over his muscles.

"well I have to leave I have to wake up early tomorrow to visit my very sick grandmother in the hospital." Alex said walking towards the door.

"OK text me." shay said.

'Will do strawberry shortcake." My eyes widened and I looked over at Carlos who looked like he was gonna rip Alex's head off.

shay gigged 'No one has called me that in forever, I forget who called me that but I always loved it." shay said.

"well I'm glad that now you can remember me' he said with a grin.

'bye.' she said.

"Bye' He kissed the top of her head and left she closed he door behind him.

I looked back at Carlos and he looked like he was gonna cry and then he ran into his room.

"I don't know who's a bigger bitch, you are a female dog." Kendall said walking to his and Carlos' room.

'whats his deal?" shay asked.

I just shook my head and walked to mine and James room.

JAGAN JAGAN JAGAN JAGAN JAGAN JAGAN JAGAN JAGAN JAGAN

AW poor Carlos! I so mean o him :( I so sad for him but everything will be better soon :)

QUOTE OF THE DAYYY!

if a rabits foot is so lucky, then what happened to the rabbit?lol


End file.
